M A M A
by Bluneria
Summary: Singkatnya, Naruto tengah kalut mencarikan Boruto Mama baru. Dan saat itulah, ia bertemu Sasuke. Guru atraktif bertopeng dingin, namun menyimpan berjuta kehangatan. [NaruSasu. Kindergarten!AU.] RnR?
**M A M A**

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil profit apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi.

 **Warning** :Possibly OOC. Missed Typo(s). Alternate Universe. Alternate Reality. Maybe Face-paced. Plot-hole. Perhaps Gaje. _Crosspost fanfiction_ dari akun lama.

 **Summary** : Singkatnya, Naruto tengah kalut mencarikan Boruto Mama baru. Dan saat itulah, ia bertemu Sasuke. Guru atraktif bertopeng dingin, namun menyimpan berjuta kehangatan.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Papa, Boruto pengin Mama baru."

Kalimat manja itu kembali terucap sekian kali dari mulut yang sama, dan sukses membuat si pria blonde serta merta tersedak kopi panas. Untunglah, ia tidak menyemburkan cairan hitam yang pahit itu ke wajah mungil sosok miniaturnya, dan hanya terbatuk kecil saat perih menjalari bagian kerongkongan. Naruto meletakkan cangkir silver dalam genggaman ke atas _side table_ , beralih menepuk kepala _spiky_ milik Boruto penuh sayang.

"Kau yakin, tidak menginginkan hal lain?"

Boruto menggeleng cepat, safir lebar memandang penuh harap ke arah mutiara senada dengan miliknya. Mencoba meyakinkan pria dewasa ini, bahwa ia telah mantap dengan satu pilihan. Naruto mendesah, mendadak tangannya gatal ingin memijat pelipis yang berdenyut pusing.

Kenapa jadi runyam begini?

Sebagai orang tua yang baik, ia hanya ingin memberikan perhatian lebih kepada sang anak; aset paling berharga yang tertinggal. Naruto tahu, sejak awal putranya yang imut ini mewarisi otak brilian dan bara tekadnya. Jadi tidak heran, bila Boruto bisa meraih peringkat pertama dengan nilai sempurna di ujian semester kali ini—meski belajar pun masih harus dipaksa-paksa. Karena itulah, untuk memberikan motivasi, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menghadiahkan sesuatu kepada Boruto. Semisal, membelikan barang kesukaan atau semacamnya. Tapi—

"Kenapa harus Mama, 'kan Boruto sudah punya Papa?" sela Naruto.

"Pokoknya aku pengen Mama! Ayolah, Papa 'kan sudah janji!" rajuk Boruto, keras kepala.

Benar-benar.

Naruto bahkan tidak ingat, sejak kapan ia menurunkan sifat buruk ini kepada sang anak. Dan lagi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah; ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mencari seorang pengganti. Mungkin belum, karena semenjak ia menyandang status duda selama genap satu tahun ini, Naruto tidak pernah lagi berdekatan dengan wanita mana pun.

Benar.

Naruto Namikaze. Usia 35 tahun, berprofesi sebagai _CEO_ di salah satu perusahaan terkemuka. Pria yang terkenal akan senyum penuh wibawa ini, sebenarnya berstatus duda. Duda keren, lebih tepat. Singkat cerita, istrinya—Hinata Hyuuga, meninggal satu tahun silam ketika melahirkan anak kedua. Tragisnya, kematian Hinata merenggut pula nyawa si bungsu; Himawari. Hingga detik ini, Boruto telah menjalani hidup sebagai anak tunggal.

Mungkin, pria berdarah Namikaze ini memang harus segera mencari pendamping baru. Apalagi, di usia Boruto yang rentan membutuhkan belaian kasih dari seorang Ibu. Bimbang? tentu saja. Pasalnya, bagi Naruto, mencari istri tidak semudah memesan _ramen_ porsi jumbo dari restoran favoritnya. Segala hal perlu pertimbangan yang opsional.

" _Eto_ —Papa akan mengusahakannya."

Nah, Naruto menyerah. Lagipula, ia sudah janji 'kan? Jadi suka tidak suka, siap tidak siap, ia harus segera mendapatkan seorang calon istri—ralat, calon Ibu untuk Boruto.

" _Yeay_! Terimakasih Papa!"

Boruto bersorak gembira, spontan memberi hadiah kecupan di pipi Sang Ayah. Kemudian melompat, tangan terkepal meninju udara. Sama sekali tak sadar, bahwa Papanya kini tengah pusing tujuh keliling.

oOo

Fakta bahwa mencari istri ideal itu tidaklah mudah, bahkan untuk pria karismatik macam Naruto. Sebenarnya, mengapa dulu ia bisa menikah? Dan mengapa pula sekarang ia lupa cara-cara mengambil hati para wanita? Yah, sudah satu bulan tapi usahanya tak menunjukkan progres signifikan. Apa ia perlu repot berkontribusi dalam sebuah ajang pencarian jodoh, begitu?

Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK.

Membayangkan saja Naruto tidak mampu, apalagi merealisasikan? Dan beginilah keadaannya sekarang, masih pagi sudah memasang ekspresi masam di depan meja makan. Setampan apa pun dia, kalau mukanya ditekuk seperti itu, tetap saja kelihatan mengerikan. Bahkan Boruto hanya memainkan roti panggangnya tanpa ada hasrat untuk menelan.

(Efek dari suasana suram yang ditebarkan oleh Sang Ayah berhasil membuat selera makan kabur seketika.)

"Ehm, Papa?" Bocah dengan sepasang garis di masing-masing pipi itu memberanikan diri memanggil lirih.

Pria eksekutif yang tengah bertopang dagu tersadar, "ya?" pendar iris biru tampak lebih hidup dari barusan. Mungkin nyawanya sudah kembali masuk ke dalam raga.

"Hari ini ada kunjungan orang tua. Papa tidak lupa, 'kan?"

"Soal itu, Papa tidak bisa. Hari ini Papa harus—"

"Sekali ini saja, Papa 'kan belum pernah datang ke sekolah." Boruto memotong cepat, "bahkan sekadar untuk menjemputku pulang." Lirih, air muka memelas. Naruto cukup terhenyak, mendengar penuturan sang buah hati. Diraihnya pipi si kecil, diusap penuh kasih. Mulai iba.

"Baiklah, Papa akan datang. Jam sembilan nanti, 'kan?"

Boruto mengangguk antusias, semangat kembali mengisi suasana hati yang sempat redup. Maklum, anak ini labil dalam emosi. Melihatnya, Naruto tak dapat menahan senyum di sudut bibir. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Agenda kerjanya sekarang lumayan padat, mampu menyita seluruh waktu sekadar demi menjemput jagoan kecil dari sekolah. Ada kalanya, ia bahkan bisa pulang larut malam. Tapi untuk kali ini, tak akan ada masalah jika Naruto meluangkan sedikit waktu demi melihat perkembangan Boruto di sekolah.

"Busnya sudah datang, aku berangkat sekarang!"

Kaki kecil Boruto melompat turun kursi, yang masih cukup tinggi untuk seukuran tubuhnya. Memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Sang Ayah, yang sebelumnya telah merendahkan tubuh. Lalu berlari lincah ke luar rumah. Menyusul bus sekolah yang menanti di luar pagar.

oOo

Kelas berinterior cantik kini dalam keadaan lebih senyap dari biasa. Pasalnya hari ini diadakan kunjungan khusus orang tua. Mereka akan mengawasi perkembangan buah hati masing-masing hingga jam pelajaran usai nanti. Oleh karena itu, tak satu pun siswa berani bertingkah.

Kini giliran Boruto maju membacakan hasil karangan. Namun lelaki kecil bersurai pirang tersebut hanya berdiri bisu, seolah tengah menanti sesuatu. Raut gelisah tergambar jelas, dan pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Namikaze sulung, tampaknya cukup mafhum.

"Tidak apa, kau bisa mulai Boruto."

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ —"

Boruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik raut masam permanen yang merupakan guru di TK ini—Uchiha Sasuke. Penampilanya boleh mirip remaja ingusan, namun sebenarnya ia sudah berkepala tiga. _Single_ pula. Termasuk tipikal pria incaran wanita. Entah bagaimana orang ini bisa menjadi guru pengasuh di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak, secara kriteria fisik—ralat, muka. Ia sama sekali tak lulus uji kelayakan.

 _CKLEK!_

Suara pintu terbuka di sudut depan ruangan menginterupsi. Pria bersurai _raven_ lantas menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pria tinggi bergaya rambut pirang agak cepak, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Meski samar, Sasuke lumayan pasti, pria itu sedikit terengah. Apa dia baru saja berlari hingga lantai dua ini? Dan jika mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Boruto, Sasuke bisa menebak kalau pria berstelan resmi tersebut sudah pasti adalah Ayahnya—sosok yang dinanti sedari tadi. Dan lagi, mereka berdua bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Mulai warna rambut, mata dan garis di pipi pun persis.

"Papa!" Pekik Boruto, girang.

Naruto tersenyum pada Boruto. Namun karena Sasuke berada di dekat si kecil Namikaze, Pria Uchiha ini pun sedikit terpana. Seperti Naruto tengah tersenyum pula kepadanya. Ekspresi Naruto seolah menyiratkan 'Maaf, Ayah terlambat', memaksa si guru membuang muka. Dengan begini, kecemasan Boruto menghilang. Ayahnya datang dan telah mengambil tempat. Beberapa bisikan lirih di antara ibu-ibu terdengar bersahutan. Sebab hanya Naruto satu-satunya orang tua lelaki yang hadir di kelas ini. Kece pula.

Boruto sejenak memandang Papanya, sebelum mulai membacakan hasil karangan. Menghela nafas, bocah Namikaze itu meloloskan suara.

"Aku punya seorang Papa. Papaku baik, perhatian dan juga penyabar. Setiap hari, dia selalu bekerja keras bahkan sampai larut malam. Tapi aku senang, meski jarang bertemu, aku tahu dia selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Papaku adalah Papa yang sempurna, Papa terbaik di seluruh dunia. Aku sangat menyanyangi dia. Dan aku berharap, Papa segera mendapatkan istri baru, supaya Boruto bisa punya mama lagi. Selesai."

Bocah kecil polos itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega seusai membacakan karya tulisnya. Diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dan sesekali kikikan geli dari ibu-ibu ikut meramaikan suasana. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan ada yang berminat untuk mendaftar.

Naruto hanya bisa termenung, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terpukau akan hasil tulisan singkat dari si mungil. Apalagi di bagian akhir itu, membuatnya terbungkam antara geli dan menahan malu. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Naruto tetap merasa bangga. Bocah itu memberikan cengiran manisnya, sorakan dari teman-temannya pun kian mengeras, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

oOo

Hari cerah di musim panas. Cahaya matahari memancar menyilaukan. Di taman belakang bak arena bermain anak pun, penuh akan canda tawa yang bersahutan. Kaki-kaki kecil saling berlari mengejar, beberapa anak perempuan terlihat sibuk mencetak istana di kotak pasir. Ada yang bermain boneka, melukis, makan keripik kentang, ada pula yang sedari tadi hanya merapal kata 'merepotkan'.

Naruto menyamankan diri di salah satu kursi panjang di bawah pohon rindang. Efek sejuk yang dibawa semilir angin seketika menjalar, menyalurkan sensasi rileks yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Terlebih, jauh di depan sana buah hati kecilnya tengah bergembira bersama kawan-kawan. Memberikan pemandangan tersendiri, cukup membuatnya merasa nyaman, cuma dengan melihat tawa Boruto. Si kecil melambai dari kejauhan ke arah sang Ayah, yang dibalas sukacita dengan lambaian pula. Ditambah senyum menawan, mampu membuat ibu-ibu di seberang sana seketika meleleh. Benar-benar pesona yang memikat.

Naruto perlahan menurunkan tangan. Bertepatan dengan hal itu, seseorang kini telah duduk di kursi yang sama. Duda blonde itu menoleh, demi mendapati pak guru yang tadi ia lihat, ketika baru datang di kelas Boruto. Sedikit tidak percaya. Ia baru tahu, ada juga guru TK berwajah datar semacam ini.

"Apa Boruto merepotkan?" Naruto memilih untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. Disambut kerlingan bola obsidian yang tampak malas. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertumpu, disusul sebuah balasan.

"Boruto, dia cukup aktif. Kemampuan motorik dan kognitifnya bagus, hanya—" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, "—dia sering sekali tidur di kelas."

Naruto seakan tertohok dengan penjabaran barusan. Mendadak ia merasa dosa, mengingat dulu sewaktu masih berseragam sekolah, ia cukup dikenal sebagai pembuat onar. Tak heran, perangai buruknya kini diwarisi sang anak. Boruto lebih seperti versi lain dari dirinya. "Y—ya, anak itu memang payah."— _seperti Ayahnya_. Naruto membatin.

Si pirang melempar senyum, entah kenapa justru membuat sang guru TK berpaling muka dan sedikit menunduk. Gestur macam apa itu? pikirnya. Dan lagi, kenapa pria ini datang mendekatinya? Apa karena Naruto merupakan satu-satunya orang tua lelaki yang tidak dapat berbaur dengan orang tua wanita, jadi guru tersebut bermaksud menemaninya? Bisa jadi.

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Huh?" Sasuke menoleh, saat pria di samping buka suara kembali.

"Itu namaku, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan terimakasih sudah menjaga Boruto selama satu semester ini."

"Hn, itu sudah merupakan kewajibanku sebagai gurunya." Pria bersurai hitam meraih uluran tangan besar yang ditujukan kepadanya, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang seketika merambat cepat. Naruto terkesiap, kala tangannya bersentuhan dengan telapak Sasuke yang halus. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki tangan sehalus ini?

Lima detik.

Waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekedar berjabat tangan, apalagi keduanya saling menatap lurus. Entahlah, terkesan begitu—

Usai berjabat sebagai tanda perkenalan, dua orang pria sebaya itu sama-sama menjauhkan diri dari kontak mata. Atmosfer canggung menyeruak beberapa saat ketika hening menggelayut nakal.

"Boruto—dia adalah murid yang cerdas."— _dia spesial_.

Sasuke memandang lurus ke arah Boruto yang asyik bermain bola. Sementara lelaki berstatus duda di sampingnya terlihat begitu terpana, takjub karena tampaknya Sasuke lebih banyak memahami Boruto ketimbang dirinya.

Terkadang, guru lebih tahu banyak hal tentang anak didiknya ketimbang orang tua.

oOo

"Boruto, menurutmu Sasuke- _Sensei_ itu orang seperti apa?" Naruto mengusap lembut helaian pirang milik Boruto yang tengah bermanja di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Malam ini sang anak ingin sekali tidur di kamar Papa, jadi keduanya kini berbaring nyaman dia atas ranjang berukuran cukup besar tersebut. Tubuh yang berbalut piyama saling mendekap berselimutkan sprei tebal. Temaram lampu tidur sebenarnya cukup membuat Boruto mulai mengantuk, tapi si kecil itu tetap menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah dengan antusias. Pertanyaan yang baru kali ini Boruto dengar dari mulut Papanya.

"Sasuke- _Sensei_ , dia sangat baik. Kalau aku kesulitan, dia selalu membantuku dengan senang hati. Meski selalu memasang wajah dingin, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke- _Sensei_ itu cukup perhatian. Ibaratnya seperti; kalau di rumah orangtuaku adalah papa, dan kalau di sekolah, orangtuaku adalah _Sensei_."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Hoaahm... Ya, aku menyukainya." Si kecil bergerak menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada sang Ayah, matanya benar-benar terasa berat. Apalagi sekarang sudah waktunya tidur untuk anak dalam masa pertumbuhan seperti dirinya.

"Apa dia sudah menikah?"

Hening. Naruto mulai sedikit curiga.

"Boruto?" Alih-alih sebuah jawaban, yang terdengar justru dengkuran halus yang mengonfirmasi bahwa si buah hati telah berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Naruto menggeleng pelan, dikecupnya dahi si mungil sebelum ia menyusul dalam bunga tidur.

oOo

Pertemuan dengan sang guru TK kemarin cukup membuat Namikaze muda merasa tertarik untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh. Rasanya masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui dan ia gali dari figur pria bertangan halus; si pemilik daya tarik terhadap anak-anak tersebut. Kepribadiannya pun juga unik, Naruto semakin tertantang untuk mendekatinya. Dan sejak hari itu, pria berdarah Namikaze; penyandang status duda tersebut mulai menambah frekuensi kunjungannya di sekolah Boruto. Meski sama sekali tak ada kegiatan yang menyebutkan perlu kehadiran orang tua sekalipun.

Pemandangan di mana seorang guru TK yang bercengkerama di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah dengan salah seorang wali murid, sudah menjadi hal biasa. Sedikit aneh, karena dua orang pria hampir bertemu setiap hari demi membahas pribadi masing-masing. Benar, keduanya kerap mengobrol ringan dan seperti sudah merasa cocok satu sama lain. Hari demi hari terus berlalu, keakraban sudah terjalin begitu saja di antara mereka.

Itu bagus, Boruto justru merasa senang. Karena Ayahnya sekarang lebih sering ke sekolah sejak bertemu dengan gurunya. Kini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan sang Ayah, apalagi Sasuke sepertinya juga tidak merasa keberatan dengan hadirnya pria itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Sedikit tentang Sasuke yang berhasil Naruto ketahui dari beberapa aktivitas tukar pikiran, ialah pria pendiam itu pernah sekali menikah. Namun, hubungannya dengan seorang wanita berambut _pink_ bernama Sakura itu kandas. Sudah sejak lama. Ia kehilangan hak asuh atas putri tunggalnya; Sarada. Dan sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar telah menorehkan tinta pada lembar baru. Benar-benar telah menghapus masa lalu.

Dari situ Naruto paham, pria ini bernasib sama dengannya. Yah, setidaknya begitu.

"Pendamping, huh? Entahlah, aku belum pernah memikirkannya." Sang Uchiha sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang cukup menyentil urusan privasinya. Tapi karena mereka sudah lumayan dekat, jadi tidak masalah apabila Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Walau ia merasa sedikit aneh karena tiba-tiba saja seorang pria menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak lazim ditanyakan antar sesama lelaki.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya belum menemukan yang benar-benar cocok." Jelas Sasuke, ringkas.

Naruto mengangguk. _Atau mungkin, kau belum benar-benar bisa melupakannya._

Jeda. Suara cicit burung kecil melintasi langit biru, menggantikan obrolan dua orang insan di bawah pohon yang senantiasa duduk bersebelahan. Untuk beberapa saat, tiupan sepoi membelai keduanya, menggoyangkan helaian _raven_ dan pirang dengan mempesona. Kesunyian ini entah mengapa begitu janggal.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."

Sekejap hembusan mengencang, menaburkan dedaunan hijau yang berserakan di atas udara. Oniks membulat, perlahan menatap heran wajah datar pria blonde yang duduk bersilang kaki dengan satu tangan bertopang sandaran kursi taman. Safir bertemu oniks. Bukannya optimistik atau apa, tapi Sasuke yakin sekali perkataan _absurd_ yang meluncur tersapu angin itu memang ditujukan kepadanya. Mengingat tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di dekat pria ini.

"Itu tidak lucu." Sengit Sasuke, membuang muka.

"Aku serius."

Oh, baiklah. Sekarang saatnya untuk panik. Pembicaraan ini, benar-benar sudah jauh dari kata normal.

"Kita baru saja bertemu, ingat?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kita bahkan belum pernah menjalin hubungan apapun sebelumnya."

"Aku juga tahu."

"Dan aku seorang pria, sesama lelaki tidak bisa menikah."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

Sasuke tercekat, "bisa berkata lain selain kata memuakkan itu?"

Jeda dua detik.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Si Uchiha bungkam, memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut merasa kewalahan. Kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan debat argumen. Setidaknya dengan pria berkepala palu semacam ini. Apa-apaan dia, tiba-tiba saja mengajak menikah?! Memangnya sesuatu yang sakral seperti ini bisa dipermainkan?!

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri sudah memikirkan hal ini dari jauh hari. Meyakinkan diri bahwa pilihannya ini adalah yang paling tepat. Ia melihat, Sasuke bagaikan sosok sempurna dari seorang pengasuh. Seperti kata Boruto; dia baik, perhatian, dan sedikit galak. Beberapa fakta baru Naruto temukan dari hasil _study_ rutinnya, mempelajari Sasuke Uchiha. Ia pun pandai memasak, pernah sekali waktu, Naruto mencicipi bekal yang di buat Si Uchiha. Dan rasanya tak kalah dari cita rasa masakan Italia.

Dan lagi, prioritas utama Naruto adalah Boruto. Bocah itu bilang menginginkan seorang Mama. Pun ia pernah bilang menyukai gurunya ini. Lagipula Boruto tidak menyebutkan Mamanya harus wanita, bukan? Oke, bilang saja Naruto tidak normal. Kurang waras. Jadi, tidak masalah apabila Naruto memutuskan untuk melamar Sasuke.

Yah, walaupun metode yang ia gunakan sangat tidak elit. Pendekatan kurang efektif dan lagi ia terlalu blak-blakan. Setidaknya pria blonde itu harus sudah menyiapkan serangkaian kalimat romantis, tepat sehari sebelum ia melakukan hal semacam ini. Atau paling tidak, sebuah cincin yang disemat dalam kotak mungil beludru merah.

Namun.

Di samping semua itu, Naruto benar-benar serius dengan perasaan ini. Karena sejak pertama kali bertemu, pria Namikaze ini tak dapat dusta bahwa ia sudah terpikat pada Sasuke. Guru atraktif berwajah dingin, namun menyimpan berjuta kehangatan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Naruto mencari kepastian. Cukup lama Sasuke membisu, hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa jawaban.

"—mungkin, kita harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu..."

Lirih.

"Itu berarti—" Naruto mengulum senyum sumringah, sementara Sasuke sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi. Mendadak sepatunya yang senantiasa bersih menjadi pemandangan paling indah dibandingkan apapun sekarang ini.

 _Well, mission completed_. Sepertinya lamaran sederhana ini berjalan dengan mulus. Begitulah. Sebagai orang dewasa, suatu hubungan spesial semacam pacaran bukanlah patokan dua insan dapat menikah atau tidak. Kalau sudah merasa cocok, kenapa tidak langsung ke pelaminan saja? Mungkin apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto, kurang lebih seperti ini.

"Nanti akan kuantar pulang."

"Tidak perlu."

"Menurut saja, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku."

"D-Dobe!"

"—eh, apa kau bilang barusan?" Tawa geli berderai saat Naruto melihat dua pipi Sasuke dipenuhi eritema.

oOo

"Boruto, Papamu sudah kau bangunkan belum?" Pria bersurai hitam dengan apron putih membalut tubuhnya itu melongokkan kepala dari dalam dapur. Pandangnya membentur sosok kecil yang tengah menikmati sarapan di meja makan dengan semangat. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia turun dari kursi dan segera menghampiri dapur secepat kilat. Berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke, yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring. Pemilik obsidian gelap itu pun beralih sejenak dari rutinitas barunya sembari berlutut di depan Boruto.

"Sebenarnya Boruto sudah membangunkan Papa, tapi dia bilang biar Mama yang membangunkannya sendiri."

Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah. Pria itu, pasti hanya alasan saja supaya punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan ritual suci mereka tadi malam. Tidakkah ia sudah puas setelah menghajar habis pantat Sasuke semalaman, bahkan hingga fajar menyingsing?

"Boruto harus berangkat sekarang!" Pinta si mungil.

"Mau kemana, ini kan hari libur."

"Boruto mau main sama Inojin dan Shikadai. Sekarang Boruto pergi, ya?!" Kecupan singkat Boruto hadiahkan di pipi Sasuke, kemudian berlari pergi menghambur keluar lewat pintu utama dengan ceria.

Boruto terlihat lebih bahagia, pasalnya kedua orangtuanya kini telah lengkap. Sasuke bukan hanya orang tua asuhnya di sekolah, tapi juga merangkap status sebagai Mamanya di rumah.

Benar.

Berapa bulan lalu, ayahnya resmi menikah dengan guru TK ini. Dan akhirnya keinginan Boruto terkabul juga. Sekarang ia memiliki seorang Mama, yang bahkan seribu kali lebih baik dari wanita manapun.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan mengamati betapa lincahnya sang buah hati. Pandangnya kemudian beralih, tertuju tepat ke arah jam yang menggantung cantik di atas dinding. Membuatnya teringat akan satu hal; membangunkan si tukang tidur.

Sasuke berjalan lugas, begitu sampai di kamar mereka yang berada di lantai atas, ia segera menarik paksa selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh _topless_ sang suami. Membiarkannya mengerang sebentar, sementara dirinya beralih menyingkap tirai kamar dan mengirim cahaya mentari pagi menelusuk lewat kaca jendela. Sejurus kemudian, ia melangkah menuju ranjang dan mendudukkan diri di tepian.

"Hei, cepat bangun pemalas. Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa, huh? Bukankah hari ini seharusnya ka—agh!"

Ucapan terpotong tatkala sebuah lengan kekar menarik paksa pinggul Sasuke hingga tubuhnya berguling di atas ranjang. Dan berakhir dengan posisi tertindih. Untuk beberapa saat, si Uchiha tak mampu menganalisa keadaan begitu sesuatu yang lembut mengunci bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan selamat pagi.

" _Ohayou._ "

"Hn, _Ohayou mo._ "

Sasuke agak tersipu ketika membalas salam suaminya, setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir. Kini ia sadar, posisinya benar-benar tidak elit. Tubuh yang masih tertutup apronnya tertindih badan sang suami yang atletis dengan kedua tangan terkunci rapat. Ah, ini pertanda buruk.

"Lepaskan, jangan mulai. Ini masih pagi." Pintanya—atau lebih mirip sebuah perintah.

"Tetap seperti ini, lebih lama lagi." Naruto menurut patuh, melepaskan kungkungannya dan beralih merengkuh tubuh ramping Sasuke lumayan erat. Sejenak keduanya saling mendekap, saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, toh pada akhirnya ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami. Sedikit manja.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau memberikanku keturunan? Boleh aku minta tiga, lima atau sepuluh bayi dari rahimmu?" Celetuk Naruto, ambigu. Serius, Sasuke ingin sekali menendang kepala pirang ini karena telah berani minta hal macam-macam kepadanya. Otak tumpul itu pasti lupa di- _refresh_ , mengingat ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Lucu Naruto, aku baru tahu kalau pria punya rahim dan bisa melahirkan. Tapi maaf, kalau pun aku bisa mengandung, aku tak punya persediaan ASI yang cukup untuk menyusui bayi."

" _Really? Well, then i have to prove it first_." Tangan kekar Naruto mulai nakal, menelusup ke dalam apron sang istri.

" _Don't you dare_." Tangan kiri terkepal erat, siap menghajar pria ini kapan pun yang ia inginkan. Gerakan terhenti, seketika Naruto mengurungkan niat kotor dengan segera. Hah, salah sendiri pagi-pagi sudah mesum.

"Aku bercanda Sasuke." Elaknya pintar, Sasuke mendengus sebagai tanggapan.

Kembali keduanya berpelukan. Momen-momen berharga seperti ini jarang sekali ada, mengingat hanya pada saat libur saja mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermesraan seperti ini. Tanpa suara, tanpa ada gerakan apapun. Hanya dua tubuh saling menghimpit, membiarkan nikmat mengalir ke dalam nadi. Terpejam, meresapi betapa mereka hanyut akan kedamaian suasana pagi. Entahlah, Naruto sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan tubuh ini dalam jangka waktu duapuluh hingga tigapuluh menit kedepan. Ia masih ingin, sangat ingin melampiaskan segala afeksi. Lebih lama, dan lebih lama lagi. Ia berharap kebahagiaan kecil ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Naruto, hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau membuatkan seorang adik untuk Boruto?"

Ronde pertama, kenapa tidak?

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

a/n

Ada yang merasa telah rikues NaruSasu? Karena saya kembali untuk membawa asupan, heuheuheu

Iya, sih ini cuma crosspost fanfik abal-abal dari akun lama, dengan modifikasi dan distorsi di mana-mana. Apalah, saya begitu nista sampai-sampai ga ada ide buat bikin multichap atau sekadar oneshot yang fluffy-fluffy. Tapi, yah, udah 3k+ masa' belum cukup? /plakk/

Berhubung besok udah UN-BK, jadi ini persembahan terakhir sebelum perang. Rasanya kok enggak bisa konsentrasi ujian kalau masih punya utang, hehe./lebay/

Maaf banget saya cuma bisa kasih fanfik anu (dengan judul yang anu pula.) Selebihnya, saya berterimakasih untuk yang berkenan membaca. Anyway, do'akan saya lulus, ya! '_')9 /gaadarespon/

Salam,

—B


End file.
